The Mane Attraction/Gallery
Organizing the Helping Hooves Music Festival / The most amazing news ever A big green fake apple pulled by a rope S5E24.png Applejack instructing other ponies S5E24.png Rainbow Dash putting up decorations S5E24.png|Rainbow preparing for the concert. Applejack and Rainbow smile at each other S5E24.png Fluttershy and Rarity putting up decorations S5E24.png Rarity and Fluttershy showing Applejack their contribution S5E24.png Applejack checking clipboard S5E24.png|Looks like Amethyst is putting her organization skills to use more. Applejack nods her head S5E24.png Applejack sees Amethyst Star walking away with clipboard S5E24.png|"Wow, Applejack!" Twilight "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" S5E24.png|"Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" Applejack "doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo!" S5E24.png|"Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo." Twilight "thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert" S5E24.png|"And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert..." (Yup, that's a chapter book reference.) Twilight levitating a long list S5E24.png|"...we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival." Pinkie startles Twilight S5E24.png|"Twilight!" Pinkie startles Applejack S5E24.png|"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash startled by Pinkie Pie S5E24.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie pulls Rainbow Dash closer S5E24.png|Startled Rainbow Dash. Pinkie startles Rarity S5E24.png|"Rarity!" Pinkie startles Fluttershy S5E24.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png|"Spike!" Pinkie in the mirror S5E24.png|"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie "Oh wait, that's me" S5E24.png|"Oh, wait. That's me." Pinkie calling for everypony's attention S5E24.png|"Everypony!" Twilight "What is it, Pinkie?" S5E24.png|"What is it, Pinkie?" Pinkie "I have..." S5E24.png|"I have..." Pinkie "...the most amazing news ever!" S5E24.png|"...the most amazing news ever!" Pinkie "It is totally gonna freak your..." S5E24.png|"It is totally gonna freak your..." Pinkie "...frizz!" S5E24.png|"...frizz!" Pinkie Pie with one of her eyebrows up S5E24.png Rainbow "spill it, Pinkie!" S5E24.png|"Well, spill it, Pinkie!" Pinkie "It wasn't easy" S5E24.png|"It wasn't easy." Pinkie "In fact, it was terribly difficult" S5E24.png|"In fact, it was terribly difficult." Pinkie "But I have managed to book" S5E24.png|"But I have managed to book..." Pinkie '"the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria" S5E24.png|"...the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria..." Pinkie "of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" S5E24.png|"...as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" Applejack "Sapphire Shores?!" S5E24.png|"Sapphire Shores?!" Pinkie "Sapphire Shores?" S5E24.png|"Sapphire Shores?" Pinkie Pie "Please!" S5E24.png|"Please!" Pinkie says that Sapphire Shores is the second biggest pop star in all of Equestria S5E24.png|"Sapphire Shores is merely the second biggest pony pop star in Equestria." Pinkie "I have booked..." S5E24.png|"I have booked..." Pinkie "...the one..." S5E24.png|"...the one..." Pinkie "...the only..." S5E24.png|"...the only..." Pinkie says Countess Coloratura's name out loud in excitement S5E24.png|"Countess Coloratura!" Main cast amazed S5E24.png|Gasps all around. Applejack asks who Countess Coloratura is S5E24.png|"Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura?" Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png|???? Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png|Amethyst shocked. Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png|??!?!?!?!?! Pinkie with her mane up in shock S5E24.png|"My frizz has been freaked!" Applejack doesn't know Coloratura (Or does she?) Pinkie holds her mane; Applejack walks towards her S5E24.png Pinkie brings her hair down S5E24.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Countess Coloratura; Pinkie about to bring her tail down S5E24.png Pinkie "I just told you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria!" S5E24.png|"I just told you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria!" Pinkie's second "how"; Pinkie puts her hooves on Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie's third "how" to Applejack S5E24.png Pinkie's fourth "how"; Pinkie puts Applejack down S5E24.png|"How..." Pinkie's last "how"; Pinkie stands on Applejack S5E24.png|"HOW..." Pinkie "...have you not heard of her?!" S5E24.png|"Have you not heard of her?" Applejack "I don't know" S5E24.png|"I don't know." Applejack pushes Pinkie away S5E24.png Applejack says she has heard of a Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack laughs and snorts S5E24.png AJ "Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing..." S5E24.png AJ "...if that Coloratura..." S5E24.png AJ "...and this Coloratura..." S5E24.png AJ "...were the same Coloratura?"; Pinkie with serious face S5E24.png Pinkie "Do you mean to tell me that you actually..." S5E24.png Pinkie "...know Countess Coloratura?" S5E24.png AJ "I don't think it's the same pony" S5E24.png AJ "since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess" S5E24.png|"Since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess." Pinkie asks Applejack if she knows Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack "Sure do" S5E24.png Applejack describing Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Applejack describes Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie "You mean..." S5E24.png Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png A picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png|Insert flank joke here. Applejack "Well, fancy that!" S5E24.png|"Well, fancy that!" Applejack points at the picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie angry and puts her face close to Applejack's face S5E24.png Pinkie elongates her neck at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack shakes her head S5E24.png Pinkie "A whole lot of hoops!" S5E24.png|"A whole lot of hoops!" Pinkie "That pony is very demanding!" S5E24.png|"That pony is very demanding!" Applejack "Nah" S5E24.png|"Nah." Pinkie Pie "Yah!" S5E24.png|"Yeah!" Rarity "I completely understand" S5E24.png Rarity "We..." S5E24.png Rarity putting emphasis on the word "artistes" S5E24.png Rarity "...require certain necessities..." S5E24.png Rarity "...in order to do our best work" S5E24.png AJ "This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin'" S5E24.png|"This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin'..." AJ "'cause Rara was just as down home as me!" S5E24.png|"...'cause Rara was just as down home as me!" Other ponies surprised at Applejack referring to Coloratura as Rara S5E24.png|Rara? AJ "that big name was too fancy for her" S5E24.png Applejack "so I shortened Coloratura" S5E24.png Applejack "...to Rara!" S5E24.png Applejack and her filly friend Rara / Equestria, the Land I Love Transition to flashback S5E24.png Camp Friendship S5E24.png Applejack and Rara playing Tug O War S5E24.png Applejack and Rara slip into mud S5E24.png Applejack and Rara all muddy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara look at each other S5E24.png Applejack and Rara having a laugh together S5E24.png Applejack and Rara jumping into the lake S5E24.png A splash S5E24.png Applejack and Rara splashing each other S5E24.png Camp Friendship Talent Show Theater S5E24.png Applejack and Rara on stage; AJ holds a guitar S5E24.png Rara is Nervous S5E24.png|AJ and Rara are so...much...d'awww as fillies! Rara looking nervous; AJ smiles at Rara S5E24.png Applejack encouraging Rara S5E24.png Rara starts singing S5E24.png Rara Singing S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria, the Land I Love, a Land of Harmony" S5E24.png|That's a pretty big voice for such a little pony! Fellow Campers Captivated by Rara's singing S5E24.png Rara Singing "Our Flag Does Wave, From High Above, for Ponykind to See" S5E24.png Rara's cutie mark starts to glow S5E24.png|Whoa! She's gotta be special for that to happen! Applejack amazed at Rara's glowing cutie mark S5E24.png|I guess that happens when a pony embraces their true talents. Rara Singing "Equestria, a Land of Friends…" S5E24.png Rara singing with passion S5E24.png Rara Singing "…Where Ponykind Do Roam" S5E24.png Rara singing passionately S5E24.png Rara Singing "They Say True Friendship Never Ends" S5E24.png Rara Singing "Equestria My Home" S5E24.png Rara finishes her singing S5E24.png Applejack Plays the Triangle S5E24.png Everypony Commenting on Rara's Singing S5E24.png Rara and Applejack smiling S5E24.png|Looks like she really does have a lot of emotion. Applejack and Rara happy S5E24.png Applejack and Rara hugging S5E24.png|Aww! Transition back to present S5E24.png|The end of a memorable flashback. Applejack "then we lost touch" S5E24.png AJ "But Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big" S5E24.png|"But Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big." Applejack "But a demandin' diva?" S5E24.png Applejack shaking her head S5E24.png Applejack confused S5E24.png Applejack "Just you wait, Pinkie" S5E24.png AJ "Once Rara gets here" S5E24.png Pinkie looking at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack and Pinkie smiling S5E24.png The Countess Coloratura cometh Pinkie shocked at something S5E24.png Pinkie "I don't have to wait" S5E24.png|"I don't have to wait." Pinkie excited for Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack "Really?"; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png Backup dancers lifting a giant bronze capsule S5E24.png|''The Countess Rara cometh!'' Giant bronze capsule opens up to reveal Countess Coloratura S5E24.png|''Behold! Behold!'' Coloratura stands up S5E24.png|''A Countess here before us!'' Coloratura walks down the stairs S5E24.png|''Behold! Behold!'' Countess Coloratura arrives S5E24.png|''Behoooooooold!'' Coloratura flips her hair S5E24.png All ponies happy to see Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png Applejack worried S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking with her backup dancers S5E24.png Applejack can't believe it S5E24.png AJ "that can't be her" S5E24.png Svengallop and Coloratura looking at the stage S5E24.png Applejack says hi at Coloratura S5E24.png AJ "We met at Camp Friendship?" S5E24.png|"We met at Camp Friendship?" Coloratura hears Applejack S5E24.png Coloratura trying to remember S5E24.png Coloratura smiling S5E24.png Rara "AJ?" S5E24.png Applejack "Yeah!" S5E24.png Applejack heh S5E24.png Applejack "Howdy, Rara!" S5E24.png|"Howdy, Rara!" Svengallop whispering at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura nods her head S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack with hoofsies S5E24.png|Is that the Equestria Girls logo? Countess Coloratura "Hoofsies!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walks away S5E24.png Rarity nudges Applejack S5E24.png Mirror being levitated to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack looks at her hoofsie in the mirror S5E24.png Rarity "she clearly thinks you're very special!" S5E24.png Applejack and Rarity hears Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Applejack rolls her eyes S5E24.png Applejack wipes off hoofsie mark on her cheek S5E24.png The controlling manager, Svengallop Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Big, ..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...bold..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...absolutely stunning!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Though it was muddied a bit" S5E24.png Svengallop rolls his eyes S5E24.png Svengallop "Do you actually know her?" S5E24.png Rara "Oh, yeah" S5E24.png Rara "...that's my childhood fillyfriend..." S5E24.png Rara "...AJ!" S5E24.png Rara "She was the one that started calling me Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, yes" S5E24.png Svengallop "how cute and..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...common" S5E24.png Svengallop "Of course..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...I was the one that started..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...calling you..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...Countess" S5E24.png Svengallop "just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Why..." S5E24.png Countess Coloratura listening to Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "Speaking of which" S5E24.png Svengallop asks where Pinkie Pie is S5E24.png Svengallop hears Pinkie S5E24.png Svengallop sees Pinkie with a cart S5E24.png Svengallop "Do you have the water imported" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "I have twenty glass containers" S5E24.png Pinkie shows a holder holding glass containers full of imported water S5E24.png Svengallop not pleased S5E24.png Svengallop "Did I not tell you..." S5E24.png Svengallop wants straws S5E24.png Pinkie looks at the beverages S5E24.png Pinkie "I don't think so" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie points at Svengallop S5E24.png Pinkie "I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria!" S5E24.png Pinkie trying to get something in her mane S5E24.png| Pinkie Pie presents a straw called Fernando S5E24.png|"I call this straw..." The straw Fernando on Pinkie's hoof S5E24.png|"...Fernando!" How did she get that straw become stable on her hoof? Pinkie Pie smiling and moving her eyebrows at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "Let us confirm that you acquired" S5E24.png Svengallop "the rest of the items" S5E24.png Svengallop "that Countess Coloratura requested" S5E24.png Pinkie "Ooh" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "we shall!" S5E24.png The floral arrangements from the Canterlot Garden S5E24.png Svengallop looks at chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand S5E24.png Svengallop looks at a selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire S5E24.png Bowls containing freshly picked cherries from Cherry Jubilee's farm S5E24.png Svengallop looks at red cherries S5E24.png Svengallop looks at yellow cherries S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "Abso-toot-ly!" S5E24.png Svengallop walks towards Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "your requests have been reasonably met" S5E24.png Svengallop "to rehearsal!" S5E24.png Pinkie follows Svengallop and Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie "See, Applejack?" S5E24.png Pinkie "Demanding!" S5E24.png Applejack "Pinkie's right, Rarity!" S5E24.png AJ "The Rara I knew..." S5E24.png AJ "...didn't hide behind a veil..." S5E24.png AJ "...givin' out fake stamp kisses" S5E24.png AJ "sippin' up imported water" S5E24.png AJ "and needin' her cherries separated" S5E24.png Rarity "I do understand" S5E24.png Rarity "Sometimes it's hard to see our friends change" S5E24.png AJ "She's become a whole other pony!" S5E24.png Rarity "Trust me" S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura's performance / The Spectacle Svengallop and the backup dancers backstage S5E24.png The stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking down the stairs while smoke comes in S5E24.png Coloratura continues walking down stairs while flipping her mane S5E24.png Coloratura on the stage while performing her song S5E24.png Coloratura walks onto the catwalk while flipping her mane S5E24.png Coloratura's performance supported by laser light show and pyrotechnics S5E24.png Backup dancers on the right dancing S5E24.png Backup dancers on the right moving their arms S5E24.png Backup dancers on the left breakdancing S5E24.png Backup dancers on the left moving their arms S5E24.png|Pony Pelvic Thrust Countess Coloratura's technopop performance S5E24.png Coloratura and backup dancers putting hooves on their chest S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Glitz and glam" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Turn it all up" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "it's a spectacle" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Give me more" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Razzle dazzle" while moving her head S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Glitter eyes" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Big surprise" S5E24.png Coloratura sings "Lights, cameras" S5E24.png Unicorn zaps magic beam to create vocal effects S5E24.png|So the artist formerly known as The Artist Formerly Known as Prince made it onto the show. Coloratura vocalizes with vocal effects S5E24.png Coloratura vocalizing with vocal effects S5E24.png Backup dancers on right dancing by moving their arms S5E24.png Backup dancers on the left dancing S5E24.png Backup dancers on the left moving their arms to their left S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Turn it all up" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Hear the applause" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Here to impress" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura on stage walking S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I am the Countess!" S5E24.png|"I am the Countess!" Fears about Svengallop's management Ponies cheering for Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png|Countess Coloratura paved the way! AJ "Rarity was right!" S5E24.png|Applejack doesn't believe it. Applejack "I don't believe it!" S5E24.png|Nor does she approve. Coloratura looking at her backup dancers walking to backstage S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, my shining star!" S5E24.png Svengallop praising the costumes S5E24.png Svengallop priaising the choreography S5E24.png Svengallop praising the vocal effects S5E24.png Svengallop "that I designed" S5E24.png Svengallop praising Countess Coloratura's performance S5E24.png Svengallop looks at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura giving a short laugh S5E24.png Applejack looking at Coloratura and Svengallop on the stage S5E24.png AJ "Correct me if I'm wrong here" S5E24.png AJ "but that feller isn't actually complimentin' Rara" S5E24.png AJ "He's complimentin' all the bells and whistles" S5E24.png Applejack "to make her Countess Coloratura" S5E24.png Rarity expresses disagreement with repeated no's S5E24.png Rarity "you don't understand, Applejack" S5E24.png Rarity "Creating all those elements" S5E24.png Rarity "is a lot of work" S5E24.png Rarity "and Countess Coloratura's performance wouldn't exist without them" S5E24.png Applejack "If you ask me" S5E24.png AJ "that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" S5E24.png Rara "if we're all done here" S5E24.png Rara "I'd love to go back to my trailer" S5E24.png Rara "and rest, Svengallop" S5E24.png Pinkie with clipboard "meet and greet with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop giving a displeased ugh S5E24.png Svengallop "I can totally get you..." S5E24.png Applejack listening to what Svengallop is saying S5E24.png Applejack displeased S5E24.png|Ugh. Rara... >:( Applejack happy after hearing what Coloratura has to say S5E24.png|Oh! She's still her old self! :) Rara "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop and Rara hears Applejack S5E24.png AJ "The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!" S5E24.png Applejack guides Rara S5E24.png Svengallop sees Rara follow Applejack S5E24.png Svengallop annoyed S5E24.png Meet and greet with the schoolponies / Svengallop's very demanding Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Rara with super-teeth colt and Sweetie Belle S5E24.png Coloratura "Sound fun?" S5E24.png|Awww, look! It's Sweetie Belle and, uh, well, you know, that, big-teeth-colt-guy. Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Applejack watching the meet-and-greet S5E24.png Applejack "that's more like the Rara I remember" S5E24.png Applejack overhears Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie and Svengallop in an apple grove S5E24.png Svengallop making demands to Pinkie S5E24.png Svengallop wants premium oats S5E24.png Pinkie Pie surprised "oh!" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "we have lots of tasty oats" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie presents a plate of oats S5E24.png Svengallop knocks oats out of Pinkie's hoof S5E24.png Svengallop "would not feed those to a chicken!" S5E24.png Svengallop circles around Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands Appleloosan oats S5E24.png Applejack spying on Pinkie and Svengallop S5E24.png Applejack angry at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop wants 500 pre-peeled, pre-cored apples S5E24.png Svengallop "I want those things in twenty-four hours!" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie in shock S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "but that's impossible!" S5E24.png|That's impossible?! But you're Pinkie Pie! Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival S5E24.png Svengallop "your little podunk charity show" S5E24.png Svengallop "because I will!" S5E24.png Svengallop walking away from Pinkie Pie S5E24.png|Svengallop, you literally just made millions of fans angry because of your attitude. Applejack approaching Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "just made all of these new demands" S5E24.png Applejack "I heard, Pinkie" S5E24.png Applejack "don't you fret" S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png Talking with Coloratura about Svengallop Apple Bloom runs up to Applejack S5E24.png Coloratura "the little sister you wrote to me about" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in shock S5E24.png Apple Bloom "you wrote to Countess Coloratura..." S5E24.png Apple Bloom "...about me?!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "the best little sister ever" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders completely stunned S5E24.png|Alert: applebloom.exe , sweetie belle.exe... Applejack waves her hoof in Apple Bloom's face S5E24.png|...and scootaloo.exe have stopped running due to star-shock. Applejack "you'd best get along" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leave while starstruck S5E24.png Countess Coloratura laughing at CMC's silliness S5E24.png Applejack tries to talk to Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "sure, what about him?" S5E24.png Applejack "while you were meetin' with" S5E24.png Applejack "demandin' all sorts of stuff" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Svengallop works very hard" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "if he needs some things" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I don't see anything wrong" S5E24.png Applejack "do you see somethin' wrong" S5E24.png Applejack "if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow" S5E24.png Applejack "he'd pull you from our charity festival" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura in surprise S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "he knows how important charity is to me" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "completely ruin my image!" S5E24.png Applejack "doesn't give a pickled pippin" S5E24.png Applejack tries to tell Coloratura the truth S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's not true!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Svengallop has always supported me" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura accuses Applejack of jealousy S5E24.png Applejack and Countess Coloratura face-off S5E24.png Applejack ruffles Countess Coloratura's veil S5E24.png Applejack "can't see when somepony's usin' her" S5E24.png Applejack "I'm not jealous of that" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I am not Rara!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura renounces her nickname S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "we may have been friends" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura angrily walks away from Applejack S5E24.png Applejack fears she lost Rara as a friend S5E24.png Applejack using an apple peeler S5E24.png Applejack "it just ain't right!" S5E24.png Applejack "she's just not seein' it!" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "enough stewin'" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "more peelin'!" S5E24.png Applejack and Pinkie peel and core apples S5E24.png Applejack "sorry, Pinkie" S5E24.png Applejack "no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop" S5E24.png Applejack "use my friend like that!" S5E24.png Applejack walking away from Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie Pie groaning with exhaustion S5E24.png Pinkie falls into a pile of cored apples S5E24.png Svengallop exposed Applejack approaches Rara again S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "wow, AJ" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you said my real name" S5E24.png Applejack "I said your new name" S5E24.png Applejack "I saw the real you" S5E24.png Applejack "I know somepony that'd prefer" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "not this again" S5E24.png Applejack trying to reach Rara again S5E24.png Applejack "give me a chance to prove" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "just how are you going to do that?" S5E24.png Applejack "do exactly what I say" S5E24.png Applejack "we'll see if that Svengallop truly" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura feeling uncertain S5E24.png Main ponies putting finishing touches on the stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura calling for Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop appears before Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "did you need something?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura trying to find the words S5E24.png Countess Coloratura considers cancelling the contest S5E24.png Svengallop pleased by Countess Coloratura's decision S5E24.png Svengallop "this is wonderful!" S5E24.png Svengallop "I've been waiting forever" S5E24.png Svengallop "that pointless schoolpony contest" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you... have?" S5E24.png Svengallop "you do it at every charity event" S5E24.png Svengallop "it does absolutely nothing to promote" S5E24.png Svengallop "consider it cancelled" S5E24.png Svengallop calls for Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie Pie looking exhausted S5E24.png Pinkie Pie coughs up an apple core S5E24.png Svengallop "we are making some adjustments" S5E24.png Svengallop and Pinkie walking off-stage S5E24.png Countess Coloratura looking back at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack nodding her head S5E24.png Applejack giving Twilight the signal S5E24.png Twilight salutes to Applejack S5E24.png Twilight spying on Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "cancel the contest for the fillies" S5E24.png Svengallop being conniving S5E24.png Svengallop wants a spa treatment S5E24.png Svengallop "you know the drill!" S5E24.png Svengallop threatening Pinkie Pie again S5E24.png Svengallop "the diva ditches your dippy charity!" S5E24.png Svengallop straightening his tie S5E24.png Svengallop returns to Countess Coloratura on stage S5E24.png Svengallop "all taken care of!" S5E24.png Svengallop looking up in shock S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png|haha got em Countess Coloratura "that's how you've been managing things?" S5E24.png Svengallop "what's the problem?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "using my name to intimidate ponies" S5E24.png Svengallop "I work incredibly hard for you!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "you scare ponies into thinking" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "I would never do that to my fans!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura points an accusatory hoof at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop circling around Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "that boring little Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "I met back in Manehattan" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura removing her veil S5E24.png Svengallop "that's a joke!" S5E24.png Svengallop "what can you even do without me?" S5E24.png Svengallop "good luck, Countess Coloratura!" S5E24.png Svengallop gives a scornful "good luck" S5E24.png Svengallop walking away in a huff S5E24.png Applejack consoling Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack "are you gonna be okay" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "of course" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "the show must go on!" S5E24.png Backstage / The real perk of friendship Coloratura nervous about her performance S5E24.png Rarity annoyed at Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura "this is gonna be a disaster!" S5E24.png| Princess Luna much? Rarity more frustrated with Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura "I'm gonna be terrible!" S5E24.png Applejack "can you give us a minute" S5E24.png Rarity "certainly" S5E24.png Rarity walks off annoyed S5E24.png Applejack "why's it gonna be so terrible?" S5E24.png Coloratura "Svengallop was in charge of everything!" S5E24.png Coloratura "the lights, the visuals, the sound!" S5E24.png Coloratura "without Svengallop, I have nothing!" S5E24.png Applejack trying to calm Rara down S5E24.png Applejack "Svengallop turned you into" S5E24.png Applejack tells Rara the truth about Svengallop S5E24.png Applejack "the real perk of friendship" S5E24.png Applejack "gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self" S5E24.png Applejack and Rara look at Rara's reflection S5E24.png Applejack "the brightest star I've ever seen shine" S5E24.png Coloratura smiling at her reflection S5E24.png The real Coloratura / The Magic Inside Starry sky over Ponyville S5E24.png Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|"Good evening, everypony!" Twilight "welcome to opening night" S5E24.png|"Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" Twilight "it is my great honor to introduce" S5E24.png|"Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act..." Twilight introducing Countess Coloratura S5E24.png|"Countess Coloratura!" Coloratura appears before a piano S5E24.png Coloratura speaking to the crowd S5E24.png|"This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different." Coloratura "kind of like me, Rara" S5E24.png|"Kind of like me, Rara." Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|???? Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png|♪♪♪♪ Coloratura starts playing piano S5E24.png|♪♪♪♪ Rara singing "I'm here to show you who I am" S5E24.png|♪ I'm here to show you who I am ♪ Rara singing "threw off the veil, it's finally time" S5E24.png|♪ Threw off the veil, it's finally time ♪ Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png|♪ There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa ♪ Rara singing "now I feel my stars align" S5E24.png|♪ And now I feel my stars align ♪ Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png|♪ For I had believed what I was sold ♪ Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png|♪ I did all the things that I was told ♪ ♪ But all that has changed, and now I'm bold ♪ Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png|♪ 'Cause I know... ♪ Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png|♪ That I am just a pony ♪ ♪ I make mistakes from time to time ♪ Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png|♪ But now I know the real me ♪ ♪ And put my heart out on the line ♪ Rara singing "let the magic in my heart stay true" S5E24.png|♪ And let the magic in my heart stay true ♪ ♪ Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ♪ Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png|♪ And let the magic in my heart stay true ♪ ♪ Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ♪ Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling wide S5E24.png|♪ Just like the magic inside of you ♪ Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png|♪ And now I see those colors ♪ ♪ Right before my eyes ♪ Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png|♪ I hear my voice so clearly ♪ ♪ And I know that it is right ♪ Rara sings "they thought I was weak, but I am strong" S5E24.png|♪ They thought I was weak, but I am strong ♪ Rara sings "they sold me the world, but they were wrong" S5E24.png|♪ They sold me the world, but they were wrong ♪ Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png|♪ And now that I'm back, I still belong ♪ Coloratura's cutie mark shining brightly S5E24.png|♪ 'Cause I know ♪ Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png|♪ That I am just a pony ♪ ♪ I make mistakes from time to time ♪ Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rara S5E24.png|♪ And now I know the real me ♪ Applejack moved to tears S5E24.png|♪ And put my heart out on the line ♪ Rara tears up as she sings her heart out S5E24.png|♪ And let the magic in my heart stay true ♪ Coloratura crying in happiness while performing her song S5E24.png|♪ Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ♪ Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png|♪ And let the magic in my heart stay true ♪ ♪ Oh, whoa, whoa whoa ♪ Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png|♪ Just like the magic inside of you... ♪ Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png|♪ Just like the magic inside of... ♪ Rara finishes singing The Magic Inside S5E24.png|♪ yoooooooouuuuu ♪ Coloratura smiling at the audience S5E24.png Rarity, Pinkie, and CMC cheering for Rara S5E24.png Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png|Colo'Ra'tu'Ra''s curtain call. Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png Applejack surprised close-up S5E24.png Coloratura "if I was true to myself" S5E24.png Coloratura "I couldn't go wrong!" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pleasantly surprised S5E24.png|Well, look who the winners are. Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to the stage S5E24.png Applejack happy for the Crusaders S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png|♪ Equestria, the land I love ♪ Rara and CMC singing "a land of harmony" S5E24.png|♪ A land of harmony ♪ Rara and CMC sing "our flag does wave from high above" S5E24.png|♪ Our flag does wave from high above ♪ Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png|♪ For ponykind to see ♪ Applejack and friends hear Rara and CMC sing S5E24.png|♪ Equestria, a land of friends ♪ Coloratura extends a hoof to Applejack S5E24.png|♪ Where ponykind do roam ♪ Applejack takes Coloratura's hoof S5E24.png|♪ They say true friendship... ♪ Applejack joins Rara on stage S5E24.png|♪ ...never ends ♪ Applejack on stage with Coloratura and the CMC S5E24.png|♪ Equestria... ♪ Applejack, Rara, and CMC on festival stage S5E24.png|♪ ...my home ♪ Sweetie Belle levitating a triangle S5E24.png|Where'd they get that triangle? Applejack ringing the triangle S5E24.png Applejack and Rara hugging happily S5E24.png|Welcome back, Rara...